


Christmas 2020

by writing_everyday



Category: Glee
Genre: Baby's First Christmas, Christmas, F/M, M/M, ten years of Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: Some moments from Klaine's 2020 Christmas.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel
Kudos: 10





	Christmas 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I had too... a decade of Klaine plus baby's first Christmas is a recipe for a short fic. Enjoy.

The last time Burt had given Kurt an ornament for Christmas was the year he moved to New York for school. Kurt and Rachel had hung the apple on their tree together celebrating their first Christmas in the loft. 

2020 had hit the Hummel’s with lots of surprises including Carole’s never ending hospital shifts, Burt having to shut down the garage because of a COVID-19 exposure (damn Ohioans refusing to wear a mask), and Kurt and Blaine’s baby girl arriving just a few weeks earlier. 

Now, little Tracy was almost six months old. Burt wanted nothing more than to be able to hold her. Even with Carole’s vaccination, the boys couldn’t come visit. Flights and travel were still really dangerous and no one was taking the risk. 

So they spent Christmas on zoom. Kurt was holding Tracy and waving her hand in front of the camera. Blaine had Carole and Burt’s gift in his lap. 

“Give her a kiss for us,” Carole said. 

Kurt puckered his lip and made a loud kissing noise which made Tracy giggle. 

“Can we open this now?” Blaine asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, open it,” Burt told him. 

Blaine carefully unwrapped it and held out the ornament for all to see. It was a little frame that said “Baby’s First Christmas 2020” on it. 

“We figured you could pick out a nice photo,” Carole said. 

“Thank you,” Kurt told them. “It’s perfect.” 

Blaine agreed. 

***

Kurt used to love staying up late the night before Christmas. Trying to hear the jingle bells of Santa’s sleigh or the reindeer hooves on their rooftop. He always fell asleep by 10 though his little body succumbed to sleep each time. 

However, this year he had plenty to keep him awake. Tracy was screaming her head off in the nursery. They had changed her diaper, fed her, and rocked her but nothing worked. 

Tears were running down her completely reddened cheeks. 

“Strong lungs,” Blaine commented. 

“She’s going to wake up the neighbors. You know if they already didn’t hate us, this would push them over the edge.” 

Kurt put his knuckle in her mouth hoping Tracy would suckle on it and calm down. 

It did quiet her down for a bit but she didn’t seem to want to sleep. 

They wandered into the living room and sat together on the sofa Blaine turned on the Christmas tree lights, which fascinated Tracy, and curled up beside his husband.

***

Blaine’s family always made a huge deal out of the holiday season. Parties for weeks leading up to the big day. He shook more hands in December than he cared for. If 2020 had done anyone a favor it was Blaine Anderson because all those awful parties he was still expected to attend had been blissfully canceled. No one wanted anyone showing up at their house for massive gatherings. Well, most people didn’t. Correction: smart people didn’t. 

Another blessing, 2020 had given Blaine was Tracy. He was actually a dad. Sure, he didn’t get to show it off to everyone because they hated taking Tracy anywhere that wasn’t the park for fresh air or the doctor’s office but he was so happy to have her. Even if she scared them a bit by coming early. 

She was the brightest part of his year. It was kind of wonderful to able to take off all these months to be with her even if they were technically part of quarantine. Blaine was happy to call it extended paternity leave. 

“Are you coming to bed?” Kurt asked him. 

Blaine had just fed Tracy again and put her in the crib. He just enjoyed watching her. Seeing her little breaths and eyelids flutter in sleep. 

“Yeah,” Blaine said following him to their bedroom. 

Kurt had already set up the baby monitor so Blaine just climbed right in beside his husband. 

“We’re really lucky, you know?” 

Kurt titled Blaine’s chin up so their eyes met. “Oh yeah? Why’s that?” 

“We’ve spent ten years together.” 

“Best decade of my life,” Kurt said. “Even with the two break-ups and fights along the way.” 

“Best decade so far,” Blaine corrected. “We have so many memories with Tracy to make now.” 

Kurt kissed him. 

“Merry Christmas, love.” 

Blaine smiled and snuggled into Kurt’s side. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
